


a night out

by Fluoradine



Series: McHanzo Week 2017 [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, Games, M/M, McHanzo Week 2017, Pre-Recall, Pre-Relationship, Young Hanzo Shimada, Young Jesse McCree, Young Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, cakes, help idk what else to tag this with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 01:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11280840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluoradine/pseuds/Fluoradine
Summary: Jesse takes some time off of his Blackwatch mission to have a date with Hanzo, who he met last week and hasn't stopped thinking about ever since. He doesn't know what to expect going in, but as the night goes on, he realizes that there's no better way to explore Hanamura than with him.





	a night out

Jesse checked his watch again as he waited outside of the ramen shop, the neon green lights hurting his eyes. It had been half an hour since he’d snuck away from Gabe and Ana, and he was starting to get a little worried. He was sure his commanders were, too - this was only his second international mission with Blackwatch, and they probably wouldn’t be too happy to find out he was sneaking around without any other motive than a first date. 

He was waiting for Hanzo, the boy he’d met last week while the rest of the team was going around town. Hanzo was actually the reason why Blackwatch was here - they’d been leading an investigation into the Shimada-gumi’s international weapon trading business, as well as some issues within the Japanese crime bubble that was getting Overwatch’s heads in a twist. Gabe had complained numerous times about the organization keeping their nose out of other countries’ business, but orders were orders, and he’d taken six of Blackwatch’s most in need of experience to Japan. And Jesse couldn’t have been more pleased that he was one of them. 

He’d only known Hanzo for around a week, but it had been a week full of lively conversations and nervous flirting. While the rest of the team had been scoping out the area and getting insights on any trouble from locals, Jesse had been ‘getting lost’ on the Shimada grounds, and sitting in on meetings so he could sneak as much time in with him as possible. He knew there was something about Hanzo just drawing him in like a fish on a line, and he was sure Hanzo felt some of the same feeling. It had been tough getting to know each other when they were constantly surrounded by elders and commanders, and so Hanzo had nonchalantly suggested that they have some time to their own, where no one could interrupt them. It would be like a date of some sort, he’d added, and Jesse had nearly fallen out of his chair when he heard it.

He’d told Jesse to meet him outside the castle at nine, and Jesse had been dressed and out the door at eight, along with a small bouquet that he’d bought for him. He was a little worried that it was too much, so he’d left two of the flowers back at the base to serve as an apology to Gabe. He wasn’t really breaking any rules, when it came down to it - he just wasn’t being very smart, wandering around town when they were supposed to be investigating a dangerous criminal empire. But Jesse’s heart had always won over his head, and so it was no surprise that he’d dropped everything to spend maybe an hour at most with a cute guy. 

Jesse checked his watch yet again to see that a full minute had passed since his last check. He hoped that Hanzo would get here soon - while he was surely old enough to be living on his own, his family were like hawks, and kept a firm grip on his time. Jesse knew it was because of his role in the clan, something he couldn’t fully understand but did try his best to deal with. He hoped that it wouldn’t interfere with any sort of longer relationship that might come out of this date - he knew, of course, that had a one-in-a-million chance of happening, but still, Jesse was nothing if not a man of hope. 

Jesse’s worries and contemplation were interrupted by a small tap on the shoulder, making him jump as he saw Hanzo’s face in the dimming daylight. “You came?” he asked, his tone a little surprised. 

“Y-yeah, why wouldn’t I? I’m right here.” Jesse stammered out, getting a look at Hanzo in the ugly green lighting of the shop. This was the first time he’d seen him in any other setting than the mission, and it was the first time he’d seen Hanzo wearing something that didn’t have his family crest on it. Instead he wore jeans, ripped at the knee and curled up at the ends to make up for his height, along with a short jacket that looked too tight around his biceps. Seeing his casual attire, Jesse was relieved that he hadn’t gone with his first instinct to wear a suit and tie. 

“Oh no, I was just worried you wouldn’t know where to go,” Hanzo explained, bringing Jesse’s attention back to the present. “There are quite a few entrances to my home. I was worried I’d have to run around to find you somewhere else.”

“Ah, well, I made it here alright.” Jesse said, gesturing to himself as if to prove that he hadn’t gotten scratched up on the way. It hadn’t even been a full minute, and he was already feeling ridiculous. 

Hanzo nodded, and looked down to see the bouquet of flowers. “Are those supposed to be for me?”

“Oh, these? Yeah, I, uh, picked them up for you on my way.” Jesse stuttered out, quickly handing the flowers to Hanzo and silently cursing his nerves for acting up. 

Hanzo took them, staring at them with a blank expression. “Thank you,” he said. “I’m sorry, I didn’t bring anything in return.”

“Don’t worry about that, I just thought it might be nice,” Jesse assured. “Just something you do on a date, right?”

“Right. A date.” Hanzo repeated the term, and Jesse felt his worries spark back up again. Hanzo had been the one that suggested they ‘hang out together, alone’ in the first place - he’d assumed that meant it was a date. He hoped he was doing well so far - despite his nervous anxiety, Hanzo seemed pleased.

“So, what did you want to do?”

Hanzo shrugged. “We are already outside. I could show you around town. You can’t have been here long enough to have seen everything, even though there is really not that much to see.”

“That sounds good,” Jesse nodded. “I’ve only been inside your house and the Blackwatch place, really.”

“It’s settled, then.” Hanzo said. He turned to the ramen shop. “Do you want food first?”

“Not really. I ate pretty fast before coming to see you.”

“Do your superiors know you’re out?” Hanzo asked, and Jesse shook his head. When he did, Hanzo smiled, and Jesse felt his cheeks heat up. “Neither do mine. We should probably go before anyone comes looking for me.”

“Yeah.” Jesse said, a little too mesmerized by Hanzo’s smile. He knew that Hanzo wasn’t one to lighten up easily, and the fact that he’d gotten him to blush right off the bat made him feel like he was doing the right thing. Without another word, Hanzo turned down the street, and Jesse hurried after him, wondering what exact direction the night would go in. 

 

Hanamura wasn’t the definition of a small town, but it certainly wasn’t a booming city centre, either. The Shimada household was a while away from the main city, and as Hanzo and Jesse walked further, they began to see more signs of business and night life. Many shops had neon signs to point them out, sometimes with flashing pictures and symbols to really show off. People rode past on hoverboards and bicycles, a few shouting to the rest of their group before avoiding a crash into the side of a building. There were a few older people walking dogs, and some selling trinkets and crafts on sidewalks, each arguing that their product was better than the passerby could find anywhere else. 

“Where do you want to go first, the Kōdai centre or the arcade?” Hanzo asked once they’d stopped walking, and were standing in front of a tiny alley that they definitely wouldn’t fit side-by-side down. 

“Kōdai centre?”

“It’s further outside of main Hanamura. They have shops there. I haven’t been very often, but I hear it’s nice.” Hanzo said, pointing in the direction of another large street. 

Jesse felt his pockets. “I don’t have much cash on me, Hanzo. Guess it’s the arcade?”

Hanzo nodded. “I was hoping you’d pick that one, actually. It’s not far, come on.”

They continued down the alley, Hanzo telling Jesse a lot more about this part of town. Jesse could tell he was enjoying himself, or at least he looked like he was. He wasn’t exactly beaming with joy, but his expression looked much softer now that they were alone, and not surrounded by Blackwatch operatives and the rest of the Shimada clan. 

“There’s a dance club somewhere around here,” he said as they made their way through more side streets, Jesse scratching up against the narrow walls as they walked next to each other. “I’ve only been twice. It was never really busy, as there are not many people in the area to begin with. But they play good music, and it is always open. We could go sometime, if you want to.”

“I’d be down for that.” Jesse said, feeling a little spark of happiness as Hanzo offered to take him out again. They weren’t even halfway through their first date, and he was already planning ahead for the second one. 

Hanzo continued to describe the area as they approached the arcade, which was lit up in red and purple lights and playing quiet chiptunes for the neighbourhood. “Genji comes here much more often than me. He claims he’s champion of the city in Fighters of the Storm.” Hanzo said as he held the door open, both of them stepping inside quickly. The inside was just as bright as the outside, and Jesse swore there were more colours inside this one room that he’d seen in his whole life. 

“Do you believe him?” Jesse asked, nearly falling down a set of stairs he hadn’t noticed. 

Hanzo shrugged. “My brother is one to boast about many things. I do not take everything he says as a whole truth.”

“Are you any good at it yourself?”

“Not really. I don’t spend as much time outside of the house as he does.” They were the only people inside the arcade besides a few tired staff and the numerous faces of gamers on posters. The various games were all playing their own music, the noise blending together to sound more like an ancient computer starting up rather than cheery entertainment. 

“You want me to win you anything?” Jesse asked, staring at an arrangement of what looked like plush onions with tentacles on display. He was pretty familiar with American arcade games - while they weren’t really popular in big cities, they had been common hangout spots in the small town he’d lived in before Blackwatch. He couldn’t boast about his skills, either - he was much better with a gun than a joystick, after all. But there was always the chance he’d retained some of his skill from his teenage years, and could finally put them back to use now. 

“You’ve already gotten me something. I should be the one winning a gift for you.”

Jesse felt his cheeks heat up again as Hanzo looked around for something to start with. “You don’t have to do that, Hanzo.”

“Why not?” he asked, tugging on Jesse’s coat a little to lead him over to a game that was flashing white and orange lights, along with a pixel image of a robot and a human. “I can’t say there is anything else to do. This one should be fun, anyways.”

“I’ll play you, if you want.” Jesse offered as he picked up a controller covered in duct tape.

Hanzo chuckled. “You may have just made a mistake, Jesse. I’m not one to back down from a challenge.”

“Good, cause neither am I. You may be my friend, but that doesn’t mean I’m gonna go easy on you.” 

“I hardly think you will need to,” Hanzo picked up the remaining controller and smirked. “Shall we, then?”

The game itself was simple - one player was supposed to defend an objective while their enemy tried to capture it without losing all their lives. Hanzo was a lot better than he’d claimed to be, and before he knew it, Jesse had been beaten three times in a row. “You should switch characters, it’s only fair to me,” he complained after their ‘best out of three’ round. “If I’m no good with anyone, then you should play with someone that you’re no good at either.”

“That defeats the whole purpose of a challenge, Jesse,” Hanzo said. “If you can’t beat me now, you may never beat me at all.”

“But you’re already ahead of me. I’ve never played this game before, and you’ve probably played with Genji a few times before. Probably beat him at it, too.”

“So many excuses, but so little skill…”

“Oh, now you’re just teasing me.” Jesse smirked, and he heard Hanzo laugh. He looked over to see him, and he swore his heart skipped a beat. 

“I am only joking. All you need is practice, alright?” Hanzo said, his eyes crinkled and smile wide. “Pick quickly, I want another round.”

“Whatever you say, Hanzo, whatever you say.” Jesse mumbled as he tore his eyes off of him and back to the screen. This evening was turning into the highlight of what was supposed to be a business-only trip, and Jesse had to admit, it was already the best first date he had ever been on. 

 

“Where to next?” Jesse asked as they left the arcade, plush-less and squinting in the sudden darkness of the city. They’d played Guardian Heroes for a full hour, Jesse not budging until he beat Hanzo an additional three times in a row. They’d spent some time at the other games afterwards, taking turns at poor attempts to beat pixelated enemies and get any sort of reward. One of the staff had eventually urged them to leave so they could close up, and they’d left still arguing over whether or not they should’ve won that last round of 16-Bit Hero. 

“There’s a cake shop near the teahouse,” Hanzo suggested, untying his short black hair from its ponytail. “I know you said you weren’t hungry before, but I am now. I hope that does not bother you.”

“Not at all.” Jesse said, nodding as his eyes adjusted to the night. The area that the arcade was in dead quiet, and the only bright lights were far off in the distance. Directly in front of them was an auto repair shop, painted an ugly shade of maroon and decorated with models of old hovertires. “How far away is it?”

“Oh, the walk will not take long. It is in the same direction we came from,” Hanzo said. “Closer to home. They know me there.”

“You like sweet stuff?” Jesse asked as they began to walk back down the tiny street, going one after another this time. 

Hanzo nodded a little bit. “I suppose. I wouldn’t say I would turn up an offer for some. If I need to have anything other than food from home, I normally settle for the ramen. But I find it’s very bland, most of the time.”

“I feel you,” Jesse said. “The stuff they make for us in Blackwatch is awful. It’s like Gabe’s never heard of proper flavour. What I wouldn’t give these days for something that tastes even remotely like fruit.”

“Like lemons or like berries?” Hanzo asked, and Jesse shrugged. “They are very different tastes, you know.”

“Oh, I didn’t expect you to be so well-informed on fruit flavours.” Jesse said, and Hanzo chuckled again, noting that lemons were more sour than strawberries, and the latter was much sweeter than the former. It was nothing Jesse didn’t already know, but he could’ve listened to Hanzo talk about paint dry if it just meant he got to hear his voice. 

They continued to talk about similar topics the whole way, comparing and contrasting their likes and dislikes, as well as interests and skills. In those fifteen minutes, Jesse found out a lot about Hanzo - he loved thunderstorms but hated getting wet, his favourite season was winter, and he used to know how to ride a horse. In turn, Jesse told Hanzo a lot about himself too - he hated cold drinks but loved cold weather, his least favourite month was August, and he used to know how to ride a horse, too. They joked that maybe, on another date, they could go find some and see how much they remembered from their teenage days of riding. 

No one was nearby as they walked through the streets of Hanamura, allowing them to talk and laugh as loud as they wanted to. And Hanzo made good use of the surrounding silence, reacting to most parts of their conversation with either a chuckle or a full-on belly laugh as Jesse kept talking, completely baffled and overjoyed at it. He was getting to see a whole different side to him tonight, unlike any part of his personality he’d shown him before. If this date had changed anything, it had made Jesse think of Hanzo in a completely different way - it was making him think that maybe this wouldn’t just be a one-time fling, or at least that he might not want it to be. 

“There,” Hanzo interrupted himself as they approached a series of small shops without lights along the same wall. “Mr. Nobusawa - you can see it, right, Jesse?”

Jesse nodded as he just barely caught sight of the shop. It hardly had anything to set it aside from the rest of the block, save for a small sign stating its name and some other Japanese characters that Jesse couldn’t read. “You sure it isn’t too late for you to be out?” he asked as they came to stand underneath the tiny canopy of the conjoined buildings.

“I am old enough to wander around whenever I please. The only issue is where I’m going, and who I am with. As long as Genji doesn’t notice I’m gone, I will be fine,” The door opened with a quiet bell, and Hanzo stuck his head inside. “Besides, I am in no rush to end this. We can stay as long as we want to.”

Mr. Nobusawa’s was a tiny place, lit by small lanterns hanging from a low ceiling. There were a series of tables and booths arranged along the wall, all coloured in a burnt orange to match the dim lighting. There was an array of desserts and pastries on the opposite side, some on display tables and the rest behind glass. Many looked familiar to Jesse, but there were many others that he couldn’t put a name to. The aroma wasn’t very strong, but from what Jesse could smell, he was sure that Hanzo had taken him to a good place. 

But what surprised Jesse the most was the amount of people. It was like the entire population of Hanamura had the same sweet tooth that Hanzo did, and this restaurant was the only place that could satisfy them. Nearly every booth was filled, and their mixed chatter was loud enough for Jesse to have to shout to talk. 

“Sure is popular, huh?” he noted as Hanzo lead him further into the shop.

“There are not too many sweet shops in the city. Everything else is either too expensive or fancy. I know it does not look like it’s good quality from the outside, but the food they make is wonderful. They sell drinks at a good price, too - I think that sweetens the deal for everyone.”

Jesse hummed in approval. “Do you drink?”

“Not often. But a bit of sake doesn’t hurt every other day.” Hanzo chuckled as they came to stand in front of the display. A tall woman with three braids in her hair popped up from behind the counter and started to speak to Hanzo in Japanese, while Jesse examined the food of various shapes and colours. His mind wasn’t entirely on the fact if he was hungry or not, and he had to constantly drag his attention away from Hanzo’s smile and wide gestures as he talked. 

It was almost like this evening had turned the whole world inside out and upside down. Hanzo’s stubbornness and pride had disappeared the moment they’d met outside the ramen shop, and Jesse’s anxiety and nervousness was nowhere to be found. It was obvious by now; they were different people around each other than they were around everyone else. Jesse had brought Hanzo’s true personality out, and it seemed like Hanzo had done the same for him. If he’d had a good reason to like Hanzo before tonight, he definitely had a million more now. 

“Fruit or paste?” Hanzo interrupted Jesse’s train of thought with. Both him and the braided woman had stopped talking, and were waiting for his choice. 

“Fruit.” he answered, and the woman nodded, ducking to get the pastries out from the display. Hanzo continued to exchange conversation with her as Jesse looked at the rest of the selection, wondering if Gabe would agree to come here with the rest of the team for dinner sometime. 

After the woman had handed him a small fruit tart and Hanzo something similar, they hurried to grab a small table in the corner of the shop away from the rest of the adults laughing and drinking. The bell on the door rung once more as three young girls ran inside, shrieking in joy over something Jesse couldn’t possibly understand. The lanterns swayed a little, making their corner of the room go dim for a few seconds as Hanzo sat down across from Jesse, stretching out his arms. 

“So, is it lemon or berries?” he asked, and Jesse couldn’t help but sigh. 

“Hold your horses, Hanzo. I haven’t tried it yet.” he said as he took a small bite of the tart. He instantly tasted the sweetness and it washed over him like a wave. Impressed and now impatient to have the rest, Jesse hurried to take another bite. Hanzo hadn’t lied - it was better than he’d expected. “Strawberries?”

“And mango. Ours are the same,” Hanzo noted, holding up his. “Do you like it?”

“It’s great, I…” Jesse stopped mid-sentence to swallow his last bit. “Damn, Hanzo, thank you for getting this for me. I can pay you back, if you want…”

“Don’t mention it. I’m glad that you like it. I haven’t really taken anyone else here with me before. I think this is the first time I have come with someone else. Perhaps I will take someone with me at another time. Or we could come back again, together.” Hanzo suggested, tasting his own pastry. 

“Hey, this is much better than any dessert Blackwatch could ever pull off. I’d be happy to.” Jesse said, and Hanzo smiled again. For someone who was normally so pensive, Hanzo sure was taking every opportunity to show his emotions tonight.

They ate mostly in silence, Jesse realizing that he had been hungry after all and maybe should have taken Hanzo up on the offer for ramen earlier. In between small bites meant to savour the sweet flavour, Jesse tried to think of the number of times Hanzo had offered to go out for a night again with him after today. He didn’t know how long he’d get to stay in the city, or how much free time he’d have, but he knew that whatever time he got to spend with Hanzo would be time well spent. If they never got to go out again after this, that would still be enough for Jesse to look back on and remember with fondness. 

He looked up from the tart for a second to check and see how Hanzo was doing, and spotted a piece of sponge cake that had stuck to the corner of his mouth. Hanzo didn’t seem to be bothered by it, continuing to eat in silence while he looked out the small glass window. Jesse was a little reluctant to point it out, not wanting to be accidentally rude, but he’d noticed it already, and it would be purposefully rude to not mention it now. And the more he tried to ignore it, the more it would nag at him. 

He sighed quietly. “You, um. You’ve got something on your mouth there, Hanzo.” he told Hanzo, who immediately looked back at him when he said it. 

“Here?” he asked, pointing to his lips.

“Yeah, it’s just a crumb. Just wanted to tell you so you know.”

Hanzo nodded in understanding, and wiped his top lip with his hand. “Is it any better?”

“No, it’s…” Jesse moved his hand instinctively to get the crumb himself, but stopped as soon as he realized what he was doing. “Uh. Sorry, I was gonna get it for you. It’s on the left side, you know…near your cheek.”

Hanzo’s brows scrunched together in confusion, and he wiped his cheek. “You aren’t being awfully specific, Jesse.”

“No, it’s there alright. Just…” He moved his hand again, closer to Hanzo’s face. “Can I, or would you mind?” He regretted pointing it out for a few seconds, not wanting to make Hanzo uncomfortable in his attempt to get rid of a tiny crumb. 

“You can.” Hanzo said, leaning his face a little further away from the window. Jesse took a shallow breath, hoping that he wasn’t about to make their date awkward, and put his hand on his cheek ever-so-slightly. Even though he was barely brushing the surface, Jesse could tell his skin was dry, and much too cold for the warm temperature of the night. He wondered if Hanzo was feeling sick, or had suddenly become nervous in the last few seconds. 

Not wanting to make this go on for any longer than it had to, Jesse quickly brushed the crumb off of Hanzo’s lip, and brought his hand back down. “There, it’s, uh. It’s gone now.”

Hanzo nodded slowly. “Thank you, Jesse.”

“No problem.” Jesse said, his own cheeks already burning hot. Hanzo didn’t seem to care - he continued eating his own cake like nothing was wrong. Jesse went back to his own as well, and tried to get a glimpse of what had been so interesting outside the window. Despite the poor lighting, Jesse could see a group of older boys walking together and talking loudly, some holding hands and nudging each other’s shoulders. He wondered why Hanzo had been staring at them so intently before he stopped himself from jumping to any conclusions, and went back to what was happening right now, with just him and Hanzo. 

 

The green lights of the ramen shop were still bright as ever, casting an ugly glow onto Hanzo’s face as he stood underneath them. They’d made their way back from Mr. Nobusawa’s a few minutes ago, managing to get sidetracked by dogs out for walks and pretty fashion displays on their way. But it was fully dark now, the moon in the sky along with some stars, and Gabe was probably starting to get dressed to come and find Jesse himself. Hanzo assumed his mother was probably wondering what could’ve kept him out for so long as well, and they’d both decided to end the date on a good note. 

“So…” Jesse began to say, trailing off when he realized he didn’t know exactly what to say to Hanzo as a goodnight. He’d put his dark hair back into its tie, but his expression was still soft, as if he would never go back to being the person he was around his family again after this one night. 

“Thank you,” Hanzo said for him. “I’m glad we had this time to ourselves. It was actually fun.”

“You too,” Jesse nodded, not wanting the night to end but knowing that it had to. “Did you actually want to go to that dance place sometime, or…?”

“Will you still be here next Saturday?” Hanzo asked, and Jesse nodded quickly in return. Getting a second date confirmed right after the first one ended was something he’d never expected to happen with Hanzo. It was more than anything he could’ve wanted, and he had absolutely no second thoughts about accepting the invitation. 

“At six in the evening. Outside of Rikimaru again.” Hanzo said, wearing an expression of excitement that Jesse had never seen on him before. “You do know how to dance, right?”

“Course I know how to dance. It’s you I’m a little worried about. You look like the kind of guy who’d only know how to waltz or something like that.”

“Then you will have to teach me whatever kind of dancing you do. And I will teach you mine.” 

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Jesse said, practically beaming. This had been a night he wouldn’t forget for a while. He supposed that with their plans made for next time, he should say goodnight and go back to whatever speech Gabe was planning on giving him, but Hanzo wasn’t making any movements to go inside the castle to bed. 

“Um, there is just one last thing.” he said instead, and Jesse felt his heart stop for a second. He’d suddenly gotten quieter, and Jesse worried that he had something to say that he’d been holding off from saying for the rest of the date so as to not ruin the mood. 

But he never did say anything upsetting. Instead, he quickly leaned his head forward and left a tiny peck on Jesse’s cheek. He jerked his head back when it was done, his eyes a little wide in worry, but they returned to normal as he saw Jesse’s own expression of shock. “Thank you again, Jesse. And goodnight, as well.”

“No…no problem,” Jesse said, feeling like he’d been hit with a wave of euphoria by that tiny kiss. “Night, Hanzo.”

Hanzo waved to him a last time as he turned to go home, leaving Jesse alone underneath the green lights. He watched him disappear into the night, putting his hand to his cheek to check if that had actually happened. The last three hours had gone by in a blur, leaving Jesse lost for words and full of a happy feeling that was threatening to make him jump up and down in the middle of the street. He’d been nervous when Hanzo suggested the idea of a date, but now that it was over and done with, Jesse was hoping for a million more to come. 

As Jesse began the long walk back to Blackwatch, he wondered if he should at least practice dancing before next Saturday. Hanzo had made this a night he would never forget, and he wanted to do just the same for him. That, of course, would require a lot of practice - it had been a while since Jesse had danced with a partner. But he had the feeling that Hanzo would be the perfect one.

**Author's Note:**

> what a great week! that's all the contributions i have, hope you liked them all! thank you so much for reading, and if you've left any kudos or comments, double thanks to you. i'll be gone for july and the first half of august, so this is just about it from me this year. but i'll definitely write more mchanzo when i get the chance to, and i'll have to check out the rest of the fics made for this week as well. 
> 
> and yes, i am planning on writing a follow-up to this fic when i get back in august; it's an idea i've had since i first got into overwatch, and i hope it goes well.


End file.
